


Francois-DuPont High School Host Club

by UnderMiraculousFiction



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Multi, Ouran High School Host Club Script was partially used; I do not own it, Romantic Comedy, ohshc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMiraculousFiction/pseuds/UnderMiraculousFiction
Summary: Each episode (anime only sorry) is split into two parts and written as a story, not a script. Adrien as Tamaki, and Marinette as Haruhi. If you like Ouran and Miraculous, I hope you like this. Thank you for reading!





	1. Starting Today, You are a Host! Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting character lineup:  
> Adrien as Tamaki  
> Marinette/Mari as Haruhi  
> Nino as Hikaru  
> Theo as Kaoru (no, they are not canonically brothers or twins)  
> Max as Kyoya  
> Lila as that snotty girl that gets kicked out (don't ask me her name, I don't dislike Lila but I know a lot of people do so whatever, I don't diss people's opinions)  
> Nathanael as Honey-Senpai  
> Ivan as Mori  
> (I chose Nathanael and Ivan because it was confirmed that Ivan and Nathanael sit the way they do so Nathan can draw in peace during class. This relationship reminded me of Mori and Honey, so... yeah...)

**(Marinette’s POV)**

Marinette found herself wandering around the hallways of Francois DuPont, other students passing by her. “This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet.”

She found herself talking to heaven. “How are things in heaven, mom? Heh, I can’t believe it’s been ten years already.”

Marinette noticed some other kids poking fun at each other, laughing. She adjusted her glasses.

_I’m beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time._

Marinette rounded a corner, stopping in her tracks. “An abandoned music room, huh? I guess this is the only place I’ll be able to study in peace and quiet.” She placed both hands on the large wooden door, pushing it open.

“ _Welcome…”_

_When I opened the door, I found the host club._

* * *

 

**(Adrien’s POV)**

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at our public school, Francois-DuPont. The Francois-DuPont Host Club is where the school’s handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Francois-DuPont’s elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

The new kid looked at all of them, confused. “This is a host club?”

The twins, Nino and Theo, looked at her, both blinking in sync. “Oh, wow… it’s a boy.”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Theo, Nino, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, is he not?”

Theo shrugged, Nino adjusting his own glasses. “Yeah, but he’s shy. He doesn’t act very sociably so we don’t know much about him.”

Max sent them a glare. “That wasn’t very polite.” He cleared his throat. “Welcome to the DuPont Host Club, Mr. Honor Student.”

Adrien took a  breath. “Ah, you must be Mari DuPain-Cheng, the honor student we’ve heard about.”

He gasped. “How’d you know my name?

Max smiled. “You’re infamous. It’s not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our school. You must have lots of courage to work hard enough to become an honor student, Mr. DuPain-Cheng.”

The honor student began to stammer. “Well, ah, thank y-you I guess…”

“Well,” Adrien started, “it is simply marvelous, that you, Mari, have shown that even the poor can excel in an elite school such as this. We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!”

_There, what a fine speech fit for-_

“I’m outta here.”

Nathanael, the little innocent artist, called after him. “Hey, come back here Mari-chan! You are so cool! You must be a hero or somethin’!”

Mari rolled his eyes. “I’m not a hero, I’m an honor student. And who are you calling Mari-chan?!” he yelled.

Adrien chuckled. “I never would’ve imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay.”

”Openly _what_?!”

In his shock, Mari stepped backwards, knocking over an old expensive vase. It clattered to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. He fell to his knees amongst the shards, nearly slicing his knees.

Mari began to stammer. “N-it’s not like that… I… oh… I-I’m sorry! I was just looking for a quiet place to study, and I…”

Nino whistled. “Damn, we were gonna feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.”

Theo groaned. “Oh, now you’ve done it commoner! The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at eight million yen!” He sighed, mourning the smashed sculpture.

Mari gulped. “Eight million yen?! How many thousand yen is that… how many thousands are in eight million?! I’m gonna… have to pay you back…”  
  
Theo and Nino both raised an eyebrow. “With what money? You can’t even afford a school uniform.” They looked at Mari’s black sweat shirt and khakis. “What’s with that grubby outfit you’ve got on anyway?”

Adrien noticed Max looking at him. “Well, what do you think we should do, Adrien?”

Adrien approached Mari. “There’s a famous saying you may have heard, DuPain-Cheng. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money,” He fluffed his hair in the middle, “you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you’re the host club’s dog.”

* * *

 

**(Marinette’s POV)**

Marinette felt sweat trickle down the side of her face, slicking her glasses.

_I don’t know if I can handle this, maman. I’ve been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club._

* * *

 

**(No POV)**

Girls surrounded Adrien, listening to what he had to say and asking him questions.

“Adrien, what’s your favorite song?”

Adrien smiled. “What song? The one that reminds me of you, of course.”

“I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?”

“Only if you’ll feed it to me, darling.” He leaned somewhat closer, batting his long eyelashes.

The girls sighed. “Oh, Adrien, you’re so dreamy…”

Lila, a girl that often sat with Adrien, lowered her teacup onto its saucer. “May I have a word with you, Adrien?”

Adrien nodded. “Yes?”

“I’ve recently heard the host club’s keeping a little kitten without a pedigree.”

Adrien chuckled. “I don’t know if I would call him that…” He noticed Mari coming in the door. “Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?”

Mari frowned. _What? Piglet?_

Adrien frowned. “Wait a minute.” He held up a container. “What’s this?”  
  
“Just what it looks like. It’s coffee.”

Adrin was fascinated. “I’ve never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that’s already ground?”

Mari frowned. “What do you mean? It’s instant coffee.”

A few girls tilted their heads in confusion. “It’s instant?”

Adrien nodded. “I’ve heard of this before. It’s commoners’ coffee! You just add hot water!”

A lot of murmuring followed.

“I didn’t know there was such a thing!”

“So it’s true then, poor people don’t even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans.”

Max nodded. “Commoners are pretty smart.”

Nino snatched the container. “One hundred grams for three hundred yen? Dang.”

Theo nodded. “That’s a lot less than we normally pay.”

Mari grumbled. “Fine, I’ll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee.”  
Adrien held up his hand. “No, I’ll keep it. I’m going to give it a try.” He stood up. “I WILL DRINK THIS COFFEE! Alright, Mari, get over here and make some of this commoners’ coffee.”

Mari’s eye twitched. _I hate all these damn rich people._

Lila chuckled behind her teacup. “Oh, Adrien, now you’re taking the joke too far. Your palate won’t be able to stomach that crap. You don’t have to drink it just because he bought it.” She noticed Mari looking at her. “I’m sorry. I was talking to myself.”

Adrien ignored her. “Mari!”

Mari scuttled over to the table. She poured four cups of coffee.

Adrien grinned. “Let the tasting begin.”

Mari grumbled, “This is ridiculous.”


	2. Starting Today, You are a Host! Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of FDHSHC: Starting Today, You are a Host! 
> 
> I appreciate all the feedback on the first chapter; here's another! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is a bit different, if you're a die hard fan of Ouran, you may notice I skipped a few lines, and added more character to Lila's dialogue as well. 
> 
> Also, yes, this will end the same way as the anime. But, I may add a companion-fic that's like my own little epilogue. But don't get your hopes up too much... ;3

Theo and Nino were sitting at a table, both of them talking about each other.

“So,” Nino started, “he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed.”

Theo crossed his arms. “Ni-no~, don’t tell them that story,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?”

“I’m sorry, Theo…” Nino took his twin’s hand, pulling him closer. “I didn’t mean to upset you… but you were so adorable when it happened I had to tell them. I’m sorry.”

Theo sighed. “I forgive you.” They hugged, the girls observing going nuts. 

“I’ve never seen brotherly love quite like that!”

Marinette was watching, rolling her eyes. “What are they so excited about? I just don’t get it.”

Nathanael rubbed his eyes, opening the door. “Sorry we’re running late…”

A few girls greeted him and Ivan, who snuck up behind him. Nathan began apologizing profusely. “I’m sorry. I was waiting for Ivan to finish talking to Mylene and I fell asleep. And I’m still not fully awake…”

The girls squealed. “So cute!”

Mari wrinkled her nose. “Is that boy really a third year student?”

Max snuck up behind her. “Nath-senpai may seem young and childish, but he’s a prodigy. And then Ivan-senpai’s allure is his strong and silent disposition.”

“Mari-chan! Hey, Mari-chan, do you want to have some cake with me?”

Mari shook her head. “Thanks, but I don’t really like cake…”

Nathan smiled. “Then how would you like to hold my bunny  Āto-chan?”

Mari cringed. “I’m not into bunnies.”

Nathan looked hurt. “Are you saying you don’t like  Āto-chan?”

Mari sighed.  _ Those damn eyes of his!  _ “I guess he is kinda cute, huh?”

The next thing she knew, she was holding the paint-covered pink bunny, Nathan walking away. “Take good care of him, okay?”

Max nodded. “You’ll notice that our cub utilizes each man’s unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you are aware, Adrien is number one around here. He is the prince. His request rate is through the roof. Oh, and if you try to run from your debt, Mari, my family employs a private police force of one hundred officers. I hope you have a passport.”

* * *

 

Adrien found Marinette in another room, smirking. “You’re going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd.”

Marinette flinched. “Please don’t do that again.”

Adrien looked over her. “You need a makeover, or no girl’s going to look twice at you.”

“Yeah, well, I’m not trying to get girls to look at me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Adrien was shocked. “That’s the most important thing.You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me.”

Marinette shrugged. “I just don’t think it’s all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what’s on the inside, right? I don’t understand why you even have a host club like this.”

Adrien sighed. “It’s a cruel reality, isn’t it? It’s not often that God creates a perfect person like  _ moi _ ! Perfect both inside and out.”

Mari frowned. “Say what?”   
  
Adrien continued. “I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Mari. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things…”

_ There’s a word to describe people like him… _

“That’s why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty.”

_...what is it? _

“For those working day and night, pursuing beauty, and…”

_ Oh man, I wish I could remember that word! _

“I've chosen to share my expertise with you. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides…

_ Maybe, a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly. _

“But above all else, Mari, you must remember…” He slid into place next to her, “...how effective a glance to this side can be.”

_ Oh, I got it. _

“Oh, did I strike a chord?”

Mari hit her hand with her fist in recognition. “Obnoxious.”

Adrien sat in the corner, ashamed. 

_ He is still a pain in the neck… but… _

“I’m sorry, Adrien-senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

“Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend.” Adrien was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

_ Well, he got over that quick. _

“Boss.” Theo had entered the room.

Adrien smiled. “Call me… prince!”

“You can teach him all the basics of hosting…”

Nino added, “...but he’s not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn’t look the part, you know. He’s not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it’ll help.”

Adrien and the twins removed Mari’s glasses, Mari trying to resist. “Hey! I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school.”

Adrien stood back, eyes somewhat wide. “Nino. Theo.”

The twins nodded. “Got it.”

Adrien pointed to Max, who happened to wander into the room. “Max, my hair stylist. And Ivan,” he continued, pointing to the taller man, “go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses.”

Nathanael blinked. “What about me, Adri-chan?”

“Nath-senpai… you… go paint something.”

Nathanael could be seen sadly painting in yet another room, with his bunny. “It’s just us,  Āto-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy.”   
Theo and Nino were with Marinette in a locker room, with curtains in front of different changing stalls. They held a uniform in their hands. “Here. Change into this.”

Mari looked startled. “What? But why?”

“Don’t ask questions!”

The twins practically tackled her, chanting ‘Change! Change! Change!’.

Mari gave in, snatching the uniform from their hands. “Fine, I’ll change, but you two have to get out!”

The twins looked at each other. “Huh?”   
“Uh, senpai?”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you done changing yet?”

Marinette came out from behind the curtain, her blue eyes sparkling. “You sure it’s really okay for me to keep this uniform?”

If heart eye emojis were real, that would describe Adrien’s face right about then. “CUTE! YOU’RE AS PRETTY AS A GIRL! aDoRaBlE!”

Nathan smiled. “Mari-chan, you look so cute!”

Nino nodded. “If only we had known that’s how you really look…”

Theo added, “...we would have helped you out sooner.”

Max shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe he’ll attract some customers.”

Adrien nodded. “You know, that's just what I was thinking. Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get one hundred customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your eight million yen debt.”

Mari looked both confused and a bit startled. “A host?”

* * *

  
Girls sat around Mari, asking ‘him’ questions. “So, Mari, do you… have any hobbies? What do you like to do?”

“I’m curious, what kind of products do you use on your skin?”

“Oh, yeah, it’s so pretty…”

Mari’s eyebrow twitched.  _ I can’t do this anymore. What am I supposed to do? _

_ Okay, okay, all I have to do is get one hundred customers to request me and they’ll forget about my eight million yen debt… I know just the story. _

* * *

  
The girls all held hankies, sobbing. “I see. Your mother died ten years ago… who does the chores around the house?”

Mari smiled. “Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay.”

The girls put away their hankies. “So… uh…”

“Is it okay if tomorrow…”

“We request to sit with you again?”

Mari’s grin widened. “Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies!”

Meanwhile, Adrien was spying on Mari’s progress. “Why is he so popular?”

Max nodded. “He’s a natural.”

Theo and Nino both commented, “No training needed.”

Lila was getting impatient. “Have you forgotten about me?”

Adrien cringed. “Oh, no, sorry, Lila, I’m just… a little bit concerned about our newest host.”

Lila smirked. “Well, that’s obvious, Adrien. You sure have been keeping an eye on him.”

“Of course, I have to. I’m training him to be a gentleman like me. Mari, come here for a minute.”

Mari excused herself, wandering to the couch Adrien and Lila sat upon. “What’s up?”

“I’d like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, Lila Rossi.”

_ It’s that girl from earlier…  _ “Miss, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Adrien began to fanboy. “That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good… amazingly good!” He picked up Mari, swirling her around.

Lila bit her lip nervously. “Oh, Adrien…”

Mari squealed. “Ivan-senpai! Help me!”

Ivan grasped her by the shoulders, lifting her out of Adrien’s grip. His eyes widened.

“Ah, Ivan-senpai, you really didn’t have to go that far. Come on, little bug, Let daddy give you a big hug!”

Mari grumbled. “I’ve already got a dad, I don’t need another one.

Lila observed all this with a scowl.

* * *

  
Mari noticed her bag with her sketchbooks and such in it was missing. She looked around the room, and then looked outside. “It’s in the fountain?”

_ How did it get there? I thought there were no bullies in this school. Guess they’re everywhere. _

She passed by Lila on her way down the hallway. “Oh, it’s you again,” Lila sneered. “I bet you love having Adrien making you over and fawning over you. It’s useless though. You won’t ever be as cool as me.”

With that, she vanished down the hall. Mari recollected herself, heading outside. 

_ I have a feeling that girl is the one who threw my bag into the pond. I can’t be bothered with her right now, though. I’ve gotta find my sketchbook or the ink will run. _

“Hey, commoner! You’ve got some nerve, skipping out on the club like that.” He looked at the surrounding area. “Why is your bag all wet?”

“Uh, it’s no big deal, I’m just clumsy ol’ me! I got it.”  _ I can’t find my sketchbook…  _ She noticed Adrien rolling up his pant legs to get in the fountain’s pond. “Hey, you don’t have to do that. You’ll get all wet.”

Adrien chuckled. “A little water never hurt anyone. Besides… my photographers tell me all the time that I’m dripping with good looks.” He noticed Mari’s sketchbook. “Hang on a second… This what you’re looking for?” He noticed her staring off into space. “What’s the matter? You’re not… falling for me, are you?” He smirked.

“Psh, no way.”

“How did your bag end up in the pond anyway?”

Mari blinked. “Well, uh, I guess I accidentally dropped it out the window at some point.”   
  
Lila sipped delicately from her cup. “Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can’t imagine what I’d do if my bag fell into the pond.”

_ Why did she request me when it’s obvious she doesn’t like me? _

“And you actually made Adrien search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he’s a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he’s paying attention to you is because he’s trying to turn you into a gentleman.” She leaned closer. “Adrien likes me, Marinette DuPain-Cheng. Once he finds your secret, you’ll be a bigger liar than I am.”

Mari frowned. “Now I understand. You’re jealous of me.”

The table fell over, Mari landing on top of Lila. “No, Mari, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!”

The twins dumped water onto the both of them, silencing the commotion. 

Lila scoffed. “Why’d you do that?” She noticed Adrien standing there. “Do something, Adrien. Mari just assaulted me.”

Adrien shook his head. “I’m disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn’t you?”

“What?! You don’t know that. Do you have any proof that I did?!”

Adrien looked into Lila’s sharp eyes. “You know, Lila, you were a nice girl. But this classy establishment doesn’t appreciate liars. If there’s one thing I know, Mari is not that kind of a man.You’re no longer a guest in this host club.”

Lila froze. “But why, Adrien? You idiot!” She ran out of the music room, sobbing.

Adrien turned to Mari. “Your quota is now one thousand.”

Mari’s eyes widened. “One...thousand?”

Adrien helped her up. “Come on. I’ve got high expectations for you, my little rookie.” He winked.   
  
“This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?”

Mari smiled gratefully. “Thanks a lot, you guys. I’m gonna go change.”   
  
Adrien had a stack of towels in his hand, pulling back the curtain in the dressing room. “Mari, here, I brought you some--”

Adrien choked. 

Mari was a female. As in, Marinette. Marinette. The baker’s daughter.   
“So, you’re a female?”

Mari nodded, buttoning her shirt. “Biologically speaking, yeah. Listen, guys, I don’t really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it’s more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are.”

Max smirked. “Well, isn’t this an interesting development.”

The twins fist-bumped. “Oh yeah.”

Adrien’s blush covered his entire face. He stepped back, sweating.

“Now, I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here.”

“Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I could pull it off. I've got it! I'll just call everyone dude and bro now.” Marinette laughed.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien:  
> Don't start getting full of yourself just because you're popular.  
> If you're going to be a host—
> 
> Marinette:  
> Wow.  
> Another customer has requested me.
> 
> Adrien:  
> Don't take my customers!
> 
> Marinette:  
> Next time: "The Job of a High School Host."
> 
> Adrien:  
> The Francois-DuPont Host Club will be waiting for you.
> 
> See you then!


	3. The Job of a Highschool Host Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I lost the file on my computer QAQ
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette found herself running down the hallway at full speed, panting.  _ I’m never gonna hear the end of it if I show up late.  _

She paused at the door.  _ What’s this? Where… am I? _

“Welcome…”

_ When I opened the door, the whole place was decked out like a tropical paradise. Can you see this from Heaven, mom? This is the club I was forced to join. _

Theo and Nino looked at her. “You finally made it, Mari. You’re so late.”

Marinette blinked. “I could be wrong, but my calendar says it’s still early spring.”

Adrien waved a hand at her. “Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold is nonsense. And besides, the heating system we have is the best.”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Mari? Be careful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember?”

Adrien nodded. “Gentlemen don’t bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be a chilly early spring out there in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh, yes…” He paused, looking around. “We’ve turned this place into nirvana, a balmy tropical island of everlasting summer.”

Adrien was reclined on a sofa, gazing into a random girl’s eyes. “What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I’m no more than a slave before my goddess.” He got down on his knees, brushing soft blonde hair out of his face. “I kneel before you and swear my loyalty.”

The girls around him swooned, murmuring his name. “Adrien…”

Adrien snapped his fingers. “Oh, yes. I almost forgot to tell you, ladies. Next week, the Francois-DuPont Host Club is sponsoring a party.”

Mari overheard, cocking an eyebrow. “We’re hosting a party?”

“Will it be a formal party, Adrien?”

Nino nodded, adding in, “Yes, in fact we’ve rented the school’s largest hall.”

Theo also added, “It’s a great place for dancing.”

The twins then continued into a incestual scenario, Mari rolling her eyes. “The guests seem to be even more worked up than they usually are.”

Max grinned. “Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies.”

Mari raised an eyebrow, smirking. “So, are you the one who came up with this tropical paradise idea?”

Max shook his head, smiling. “I have no decision-making authority. All the club’s policies have been laid out by the club’s prince, Adrien. But I guess there’s no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk.”

_ So he’s the real brains behind the operation. _

Nathanael appeared in a fancy little outfit, twirling around for the girls to see. “Ta-da!”

The girls swooned. “Oh, you’re so cute, Nathan!”

Nathan grinned. “I love these Balinese flowers. We had them flown in.” He motioned for Ivan to come towards him. He placed a ring of flowers on top of his head. “There. We match.”

Mari sighed. “I’m still thoroughly confused by the two of them.”

One of the girls looked over at Mari shyly. “Um, Mari? Aren’t you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?”

Another girl nodded. “I’d like to see that.”

Mari found herself between a rock and a hard place. “Oh, well, no, I--I just don’t think it’s appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, ya know?”

Adrien approached the bluenette, shaking his head. “We have one ready for you, Mari. I think you’ll like it.” He pulled it out, smiling. “You and I are a pair!”

Mari’s eye twitched. “No thanks.”

Rose cleared her throat softly. “Excuse me--I hate to disturb-- but I think it’s time for the hosts to switch clients.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss…”

“Rose,” the blonde replied. “You’re even cuter than I expected. I’ve decided. From now on, you’re going to be my new favorite host, Mari.”

Adrien moaned. “I can’t take this anymore.”

Theo looked at him pointedly. “Does it really bother you that Princess Rose has taken a liking to Mari?”

Max shrugged. “He shouldn’t be surprised. She’s had the illness for quite a while now, hasn’t she?”

“Illness?” Mari questioned.

Nino nodded. “She’s got the ‘host hopping’ disease. AKA never-the-same-boy-twice disease.”

Nathanael joined the conversation. “That’s right. ‘Cause before she chose you, she was with Adri-chan.”

Mari sighed. “He’s upset because I took her from him?”

Adrien shot up. “Shut up! I couldn’t care less. I’m running out of patience.” He whipped out a photo of Marinette with long hair. “Mari, it’s time you started dressing like a girl. I don’t understand how you could be so popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady. No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here.” He glanced at the picture, rage turning to sadness for a moment before flickering back. “Enough is enough, Mari! Now, you listen to Daddy! Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!”

Mari growled. “Don’t go blowing up my pictures without asking me first!”

Nino frowned. “How could  _ this _ ,” he said, motioning to Mari, “become  _ that _ ?”

Thinking back, Mari explained, “The day before school started, I was making special gum candy when some got stuck in my hair. My dad wasn’t around, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn’t care if I look like a dude, you know.”

Adrien nearly shrieked. “Girls should never refer to themselves as a dude! MAMA! MARI’S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!”

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Who’s ‘mama’?”

Max adjusted his glasses. “Based on club position, I assume it’s me.”

Mari sighed. “Look, I don’t see what you’re crying about. Working as a host allows me to pay back my debt quicker than if I’m just an errand boy.”

Nino folded his arms casually, leaning against a pole. “Hate to change topics, but do you have formal dancing experience, Mari? You’ll need it at the party.”

The bluenette froze. “Uh, no… that, uh, doesn’t have anything to do with my quota, right? I don’t really like going to events, so if I could just…”

Adrien’s eyes flashed. “Definitely not. A refined gentleman must know how to dance. You’re going to have to show us how far you’re willing to go living like a host, Mari!” He twirled around. “I order you to master dancing the waltz in one week and you will demonstrate it for us at the party. Or, I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl and knock you back down to an errand boy. Do we have a deal?”

* * *

 

Dancing lessons was the last thing on Marinette’s mind, but here she was, learning to dance with Rose.

“Quick, quick slow. Quick, quick, slow. Good job, Mari! Now, on the ‘slow’, bring your feet together, yes, like that. Remember, the gentleman always leads. And make sure to look at the lady you’re dancing with,” she added with a giggle.

Mari nodded. “Understood,” she said, wobbling.

Theo and Nino looked over at Adrien, smirking. “Why so gloomy, boss?”

Nino snickered. “I bet it’s because he wanted to be the one Mari practices with, but he’s too tall to be a woman…”

Mari politely bowed to Rose. “Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it.”

Rose smiled. “Of course!” She sat down, looking at the tea setting in front of them. “Oh, this is a new tea set! It’s Ginori…”

Max nodded. “You have a keen eye, miss. We just received them yesterday. We decided that it was about time we upgraded.”

Rose was lost in thought, admiring the teacup and saucer she had in her hands.

Mari raised an eyebrow. “You must really be into tableware, huh?”

Rose started stammering, setting the teacup down abruptly. “Not really, I mean, uh… of c-course, I’m not… whatever would g-give you that id-idea?”

Mari looked at her suspiciously. _ She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie? _

A male voice rang out from outside the music room. “Hello? I have the new tea cups you ordered.”

Max smiled. “Ah, thank you so very much. Every item you’ve chosen has been extremely popular with the ladies. It’s impressive.”

Prince Ali, the owner of the voice, smiled. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Mari frowned. “So, you sell teasets?”

“Actually, Prince Ali’s father owns the tableware company. They import it all the way from India, where his father is from. And he has a good eye for these things, don’t you, Prince?”

The prince humbly nodded, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Max and Prince Ali began talking back and forth, Rose stealing glances at them now and then.

“Aren’t you leaving next month to study abroad in England?”

“Yes, I leave very soon. I’d better go now…” He looked back at Rose, then left.

Mari’s lips twitched up into a smile. “I’ve got a feeling you and that guy are kinda close…”

Rose huffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, we hardly know each other, how could you say that, Mari? Please excuse me. Take care.” She promptly left the room.

Nathanael bounded towards Mari. “Mari! Guess what? They do know each other. Prince Ali is Rose’s fiancee.”

Adrien frowned. “Max, how long have you known about this?”

Max looked up at the blonde. “About the two of them being engaged? Well, as you know, I conduct general researches on all of our customers. The two of them were childhood friends. It seems their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us. So I disregarded it.” He pulled out a file on Prince Ali --why he had his file all ready to go, Marinette couldn’t figure out-- and flipped through it. “Prince Ali. Outstanding grades, fair social status. He’s ordinary looking, but reliable.”

Theo shrugged. “He doesn’t have much presence,  _ and  _ he’s faint-hearted. In other words, he’s boring.”

Adrien grinned. “We’ll have to work on our strategy then. Men--and Mari-- it is our responsibility as members of the elite Francois-DuPont Host Club to make every girl happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If I made any errors, please point them out to me. Also, the 'POV' or 'point of view' is really mainly for their thoughts and behaviors, I didn't feel like writing this in first person, as things don't happen like that in the anime. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :3


End file.
